


【囧一】merry Christmas

by qssssjx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qssssjx/pseuds/qssssjx
Summary: 🌙夜店王子文泰一，画眼线，穿皮裤，就是这个club最靓的崽！🌙年龄操作，“正经人”papa Johnny和“不听话”的泰一(是伪父子！)🌙OOOOOOOOOC，不要上升正主🌙未成年不要看啊啊啊啊啊啊啊🌙题目与正文没啥关系，祝大家圣诞快乐哈





	【囧一】merry Christmas

🌙夜店王子文泰一，画眼线，穿皮裤，就是这个club最靓的崽！

🌙年龄操作，“正经人”papa Johnny和“不听话”的泰一(不是父子！)

🌙OOOOOOOOOC，不要上升正主

🌙未成年不要看啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

🌙题目与正文没啥关系，祝大家圣诞快乐哈

 

 

 

“泰一哥，今天圣诞节，你不和家里那位家人一起过吗？”

“哪儿来的家里那位？”文泰一喝光玻璃杯里的酒，抓了抓一头张扬的红发，踩着铆钉靴上了舞台

 

几个交好的哥们儿早就在舞台上准备好了。文泰一把手链往上捋了捋，抓住舞台上的麦克风，打了个响指。

电吉他手熟练地扫弦，鼓手敲出一连串的鼓点。酒吧的客人们都嗨了起来，聚在舞台下跟着一起又叫又跳

 

 

等徐英浩找过来的时候就看到这样的场景

文泰一站在舞台灯光正下方，红发显得更加鲜艳。衣服虽然是黑色的，实际上是半透视装，隐约能看见衣服之下的景色，领口也开的很大。似乎是涂了口红或唇蜜，红润的嘴唇紧贴着麦克，嘴里唱着听不清的歌词——除了几句高音以及呼喊，被老旧的扩音设备放大回荡在酒吧里。

 

“say moon taeil！”

“moon taeil！”

 

文泰一习惯性地摸脖子，微微侧头露出侧颈的纹身。

【MOON】

可是这人在舞台上热烈地像是太阳，哪里是月亮啊

徐英浩一边想，一边穿过群魔乱舞的客人站到舞台下方。

 

文泰一看见他了，抓着麦克俯身凑到他面前。

“say moon taeil。”

话筒递到徐英浩嘴边，男人从文泰一敞开的领口里看到两颗乖巧的乳粒，于是故意把麦克风转了个方向，嘴唇紧贴麦克上留下的一点红色唇印，然后说

“moon taeil。”

 

舞台下的观众们欢呼起来，再次陷入狂欢之中，没有看到文泰一移开麦克与徐英浩嘴唇相贴

 

 

 

“Johnny…啊……不…好痒啊……”

 

徐英浩一直自认为是个有耐心的人，但显然今天耐心都被舞台上的文泰一吃了

原本开来接文泰一回家的车变成了最方便的床，座椅被放平，徐英浩锁了车门把文泰一压在身下

“唔……John…”文泰一想让他起开，舞台表演消耗了他大量的体力，这会儿根本没法儿推开徐英浩。可徐英浩不会给他机会，堵住他的嘴。先亲亲他红润的唇，然后舌头冲破牙齿的阻挡，缠着舌头嬉戏，接着退出来，顺着下颚线一路亲下去。

文泰一有些受不了这么长的前戏，伸手去扯徐英浩的领带，结果扯得一团糟。他的手停顿了一会儿，又去解徐英浩的纽扣

 

“乖…我来……”徐英浩从文泰一的胸前抬头，抓住他不安分的手，“把衣服脱了…乖……”

文泰一不听，又去摸徐英浩裤子鼓鼓囊囊地那块儿

“你快点儿……”文泰一嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，拉开裤子拉链揉捏里面的大家伙

“好。”徐英浩甩开领带和上衣，给了文泰一最后一个温柔的吻

“Ready？”

 

 

如果这时候有谁路过这辆车并且仔细观察的话，肯定能猜到里头正在上演怎样旖旎的场景

但这时候会路过的只有酒吧里的酒鬼们

 

“哈…嗯…Johnny……里面，里面啊——”

红发的男孩儿双腿打开夹在黑发男人的腰上，上衣被拉到脖颈处，露出被舔咬得肿胀的乳头。皮质的坐垫已经湿的一塌糊涂了，挺立的下身在空中抖动，时不时吐出一些精液。后穴被男人的阴茎撑开，黏腻的肠液和精液搅在一起，被每一次阴茎的进出带出来，顺着臀缝与坐垫上的体液汇合

徐英浩让文泰一举起双手，然后用领带绑住了他的手腕

“小一…答应过我…不再去酒吧的…对吧…？”

“嗯……哈…”

“回答我。”徐英浩用力顶弄了一下身下的人

“嗯…对，答…答应过……”

“那为什么还去了呢？”

“呜…嗯啊……”文泰一红了眼眶，下一秒就要哭出来的样子，“你动啊…动啊……”

徐英浩握着他的腰，阴茎几乎退出来，又一口气插进去，然后停下来不再动

“为什么还去呢？小一明明答应过我的？嗯？”

男人粗重的呼吸声就在耳边，文泰一咬着嘴唇不出声，眼泪在眼眶里打转

“告诉我啊…嗯？”

徐英浩低头亲吻身下人的眼睛，又捏捏他挺立的乳头，“不仅去了，还打扮成这种——诱人的样子？”

“不……嗯…”文泰一微微摆动自己的下身，试图自己寻找快感，但微小的抽动根本无法满足他

“papa…拜托……呜…”他小声抽泣

“那就告诉我，为什么今晚去了club。”

 

文泰一咬咬嘴唇，一脸委屈

“都怪你…”

“圣诞节…为什么要跟那个女人出去约会…”

“为什么不跟我一起过…”

 

徐英浩看着哭的乱七八糟的文泰一，一种满足感涌上心头

“吃醋了，嗯？”

“……嗯。”文泰一少有的坦诚，乖乖点头

 

下一秒，他伸手环住徐英浩的脖颈

“papa不喜欢我今晚的打扮吗？”

徐英浩抓住他的手臂，俯身

“喜欢得不得了啊”

“我可是差点就把你按在舞台上扒光了操”

“让所有人都知道你是我的”

 

 

“哈……啊——不，太快了……呜…快……”

“Johnny…求你……不……啊……”

“papa…不要了…呜…不行了啊啊啊……”

“坏孩子又在说谎了…”徐英浩一下又一下地抽插着，“明明还咬得这么紧，都不愿意让我走啊？”

“呜……不…papa……”

“papa知道小一可以的，嗯？”

“不行……啊——不要…”

文泰一双腿紧绷，脚抵着车顶蹭，大腿根痉挛似的颤抖个不停。徐英浩用力一顶，抵着他后穴里的软肉射了出来

“Johnny…哈……嗯……哼…”

文泰一小猫似的哼哼着，他自己也射了，弄得胸口一片乳白色的液体。后穴再一次被徐英浩的精液填满，文泰一只觉得好涨，有不少精液从两人的交合处溢出

徐英浩亲亲他的嘴唇，伸手把溢出的精液往他屁股上摸，又沾了点儿递到文泰一嘴边

“啊——”

文泰一乖乖张嘴舔徐英浩的手指，把上面的液体都清理掉，乖巧地用脸蹭蹭他结实的手臂

徐英浩从座位前的抽屉里拿出一样东西，用它代替了自己的阴茎

“呜…什么…？”

“别乱动。”徐英浩拍拍他乱动的屁股，“塞好了，知道吗？要是漏出来了可是有惩罚的，嗯？”

文泰一伸手摸了摸，只摸到了一团毛茸茸的东西

“是个兔子尾巴，用来帮你存着屁股里头那些你喜欢的东西。”

“嗯……”文泰一想了想，等徐英浩换了个位置坐在驾驶座上的时候，他翻了个身，跪趴在车座上，让兔尾巴暴露在徐英浩的视线里

“好看吗papa？”

徐英浩的动作停顿了一会儿，伸手捏了捏他的脸颊

“到家还有一会儿，”他把自己的座位往后移了一点，他又硬了。

“小一可以用嘴巴帮我吗？”

 

 

 

 

1个彩蛋

 

徐英浩把车停到自家车库，回到家发现家里一片黑

他打开客厅灯，看到桌上放着一张纸条和一个兔尾巴样式的情趣玩具

【N区C路614号 Club T】

“坏孩子。”

他关上灯，驱车前往地址指向的club

“就不能做个乖巧的小猫咪吗？”

 

副驾驶前的抽屉里静静地躺着一个猫耳朵头箍和一根猫尾巴玩具


End file.
